


Toss A Coin To Your Marshal

by Venbeth



Category: Justified, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venbeth/pseuds/Venbeth
Summary: One night when Raylan is drinking in the bar below his apartment he meets an interesting pair of men
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Toss A Coin To Your Marshal

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this absolute nonsense. It is all the fault of my friend Maria. I just said I was thinking about writing a Witcher fic based off a song from my Justified playlist which she then described as an ambitious crossover. So obviously I had to tell her how clearly that would never work, accidentally realising as I did so that I could make it work if it was season 4 Raylan in the bar, and travelling Geralt and Jaskier and so this was born.  
> The song Jaskier sings is, of course, Fair by The Amazing Devil who I have been listening to on repeat nearly non stop since Paddy's Day.

Raylan was sat at the bar, drinking. He would be lying if he said that wasn’t a common occurrence. Today was busier than usual though, packed with a younger crowd. Just as he was planning on going back upstairs to his apartment someone made an announcement that the open mic was about to start. They were soon replaced by an excited sounding Englishman with a guitar.

“I’m Jaskier,” he said, “and this is _Fair_!”

He launched into a slow love song, completely at odds to the energy of his introduction. Raylan turned to look. The man – Jaskier – was wearing a shirt with roses on that was unbuttoned far too low, and red skinny jeans with hearts embroidered on the back pockets. It might be the twenty-first century, but this was still Kentucky and that man was just asking for trouble.

“Is this seat taken?” a deep voice asked, from the other side of Raylan. He turned to face the voice and shook his head. The man was probably only slightly taller than Raylan but he was bulky and dressed in black leather. His long white hair was tied back. The man ordered a drink. Raylan expected him to start talking but he just sat back and watched the stage.

“That’s definitely an outfit, eh?” Raylan said, gesturing to Jaskier who was heading towards them now. The man gave a sharp nod. 

“I told him to pack something more practical but he never listens to me.”

“You know him?” Raylan asked in surprise. The two men couldn’t have come across more different. 

“We’ve been friends for years.”

“What brought you to Lexington?”

The man took a gulp of his beer. “We’re travelling around America on Roach. We were in the area and Jaskier heard about the open mic so here we are.”

“Roach?”

“My motorbike,” the man rumbled.

“Geralt!” The flamboyantly dressed man flung himself at the biker. Raylan watched in fascination, half expecting him to be shoved aside. Instead the biker, who Raylan presumed was called Geralt, lifted his arm to let Jaskier settle on his lap. 

“I would be careful if I were you,” Raylan warned. “Folks around here ain’t too tolerant, if you get my drift.” 

“We won’t be staying long,” Jaskier said airily. “And anyway, Geralt can protect me.”

“Let’s not try to tempt anyone, Jaskier,” Geralt said, standing up and yanking a stool over for the smaller man. Though as Raylan saw him stood there, heeled boots aside, he realised that Jaskier was close enough to his own height. It was simply the bulk and intimidating appearance of Geralt that made him appear so much bigger.

“What do you do?” Raylan asked, weirdly curious about these men so different from anyone else he’d met.

“Mechanic,” Geralt grunted.

“I’m in a band,” Jaskier said, “But I give music lessons too. Gigs don’t pay that much when you’re not big. What about you?”

Raylan pushed aside his jacket to show his badge, the gun left in his apartment. “United States Marshal.”

Jaskier whistled, “Better be on our best behaviour so.”

Raylan took a sip of his bourbon. “Don’t worry. I only deal with federal cases. A pair of British tourists aren’t on my radar.”

“I’ve been known to be nosey so feel free to tell me to shut up, but are _you_ gay?” The drink Raylan had just taken went down the wrong way and he coughed a bit before recovering his dignity. 

“Sorry,” Jaskier said. “I just asked because of the way you warned us to be a bit more discreet. It felt…personal.”

“I’m bisexual. Not that I go spreading it around, mind, but since you asked.”

“Me too,” Jaskier said, stealing a mouthful of Geralt’s beer. “But I definitely spread it around.”

“He has no brain-to-mouth filter when he finds someone attractive,” Geralt explained. 

“That’s not true!” Jaskier pouted. “You are the exception and my brain left completely when we met because you are an unfairly attractive man and I was not prepared.” Raylan hid his amusement by taking another sip of his drink as the couple bickered good-naturedly. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a brawl in the making.

“If you’d excuse me,” Raylan said, standing up smoothly, “I double as security here and that looks like it needs my attention.” By the time Raylan had defused the argument and returned to the bar, the two men were gone. 


End file.
